Sacrificed
by platinumxroyale
Summary: To ensure that Elena wouldn't do anything stupid to prevent Klaus from breaking the curse, Elijah enrolls Elena and the Salvatore brothers into a school of magic known as Hogwarts until the time of the sacrifice. Will Elena be able to handle the secrecy from the Golden Trio? Or will they end up helping her in ways she couldn't even imagine?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note;** Originally known as The Ties That Bind; but due to re-writing it to make it a little bit different/better, I decided to also change the name.

Oh and I hope this isn't as terribly written as I think it is. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, opinions or suggestions? Remember to keep it constructive, thanks!

Note that some events aren't going to be canon to TVD.  
The title may change, if you have any better ideas for a title for this story, please let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TVD or HP. Sorry!

The Prologue;

**The Leaky Cauldron; London.**

A young man entered the Leaky Cauldron; the location given to him by his contact, who had managed to set up a meeting with the headmaster of a magical school known as Hogwarts. It seemed that he had been the first to arrive. "No matter." The brunette mumbled to himself before he found an empty table and made himself comfortable.

No one seemed to give the vampire much attention, except a waitress who had attempted to take his order. He told her he wasn't interested and she left. No one else payed him any attention.

"You must be Elijah." A soft voice spoke from behind him; Elijah smirked before standing up and faced the man that had just approached him: an older man with a silver beard.

"I'm assuming you're Albus?" Elijah asked as he offered the man the seat he was just sitting in before taking the seat across from him.

"Indeed." Dumbledore spoke as he sat down. "Now, may I ask the reason why you called me here?" His curiosity peeked.

"Of course. I called you here today to see if it were possible if I could enroll a couple of students. I'm sure you have your own policy on how you accept students to this _magic _school of yours, but I'm in need of a favor." He paused.

"Go on." Dumbledore nodded his head, giving Elijah permission to carry on with his story.

"I require protection for a girl named Elena Gilbert. She is doing everything in her power to get herself killed but I need her alive." Another pause but this time, he continued without the permission of the headmaster. "I was wondering if it was possible if I could enroll her along with Stefan and Damon Salvatore into this school of yours."

Dumbledore studied the man; it was certain that he was possibly confused with what Elijah was saying and certainly had questions for him. "Why is it so important to keep Miss. Gilbert alive?"

"It's a long story but to make it short, there's a curse that needs to be lifted and Miss Gilbert is the key to breaking it."

Elijah tapped his fingers silently against the table in front of them, as he continued to stare at Dumbledore as he processed everything that had just been said to him.

"And what do these Salvatore brothers have anything to do with this curse?" Dumbledore asked, his arms folding across his chest and an eyebrow raised. This man was filled with curiosity and wanted to know everything before making his decision; although truth be told, he had already decided what he was going to do from the moment Elijah asked for a favor.

"They're here just to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I see." Dumbledore stopped before he decided it was time to stand up and Elijah stood up with him. "Well, Mr..."

"Mikaelson."

"Mr. Mikaelson, I will take you up on this favor, Miss. Gilbert and The Salvatore's will be receiving their letters shortly." He didn't say another word before walking away, leaving the nobleman to himself. Elijah thought that that might have been a little too easy but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note;** First and foremost, I apologize for the lengthiness of this chapter. I wasn't expecting it to turn out this long. Let me know if you prefer longer chapters? Or if you'd like me to keep them shorter?

Remember to keep any comments, opinions, suggestions, ect; constructive! Thank you.

Note that some events aren't going to be canon to TVD. And for those of you who have asked; some of the events for HP may not be canon as well. Thank you for reminding me that I didn't add this into the prologue.

As for the events with Voldemort? Voldemort may not appear in this part of the fanfic. However, he may appear in the sequel if I decide to make one. But I won't think that far ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD or HP. Sorry!

Elena had just pulled into the driveway of the Gilbert family home. As soon as the car stopped, Jeremy was the first out the door and headed straight towards the house, the brunette took the keys out of the ignition and followed her brother.

"Uh, Elena?" Jeremy looked towards the ground as he bent down and picked up an envelope that had been left in front of the door. "I think this is for you." He read the address before handing it to his sister. Elena looked at him, confusion appearing on her face but she took the letter anyway, wondering what had been written inside. "I wonder what it says." Jeremy spoke before he had opened the door and the two of them walked inside together.

"Who knows." Elena added as she began to open the letter. The two made their way into the kitchen and Jeremy grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator and a glass from the cupboard and poored him something to drink, while Elena placed her elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen and read the letter thoroughly.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dr. Miss. Gilbert,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await for your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Elena read and re-read the letter several times, trying to make sense of it all. Nothing seemed to work; was this some kind of cosmic joke being played on her? Or was she really invited to a school filled with witches and wizards?

Either way, she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Is everything okay?" Her brother, Jeremy asked as he stared at his sister from across the counter, confusion written all over his face; wondering what the letter she had received said. "Let me see." He added, reaching over the counter, trying to grab the letter out of her hand. Elena struggled at first but allowed her little brother to read it. His eyes quickly scanning the letter.

"I don't get it..." He added when he was finished. Jeremy handed the piece of paper back to Elena with a shrug. "Whatever it is, it could be real. Especially with everything that has happened in this town? I wouldn't be surprised."

Her brother had a point...With all of these supernatural creatures roaming around in Mystic Falls, it wouldn't be surprising if there had been a school for witches and wizards. But why was this letter given to her? She wasn't a witch... Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She pulled it out and a new text message from Stefan appeared.

_We need to talk._

Elena sent a quick response back before shoving her cell back into her pocket; grabbing the letter and saying a quick goodbye to her brother. Maybe Stefan got a letter too? Maybe this was about the curse? Whatever it was, it must be important. The brunette grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the Salvatore boarding house. She grabbed the letter that had been laying on the dashboard before stepping out of her jeep. She walked along the driveway and was greeted by Elijah at the door. Her head tilted slightly to the side, wondering why the original vampire was there in the first place.

"I see you got the letter too." Elijah spoke, his eyes focused on the piece of paper in her hands. Too? Maybe she was right, maybe Stefan did get a letter as well. "Come in side. We have a lot to talk about."

Elena followed Elijah into the house, the door closing right behind her. She followed him into the living room, where Stefan and Damon could be found sitting on the couch. Stefan had his elbows propped up on his knees and his head was in placed in his hands.

"Can we get on with it?" Damon asked impatiently. His eyes wondering between Elena and Elijah who had just entered the room. Stefan looked up, a smile appearing on his lips. The brunette walked over to him and sat down on the chair that was right next to the couch. Elijah stayed standing; his eyes darting between the two vampires and human girl.

"Those letters you've received are legitimate. In fact, I had spoken to the headmaster of that particular school a couple of days ago to grant your permission to attend."

"But _why_ are we going to this school?" Elena asked.

"To prevent you from doing something else that might get you killed."

"What makes you so sure I won't find a way-"

"You won't." Elijah cut her off. "Because that's what these two are for." He pointed directly at Stefan and Damon.

Damon and Stefan exchanged a glance but they weren't surprised by this. Both the Salvatore's would do anything to protect Elena.

"So, you want us to go with her? And then what?" Damon asked; now standing up, his arms folded across his chest.

"You will be attending the school just like the other students until my brother needs you for the ritual. And whether or not you want to return after, is up to you." Elijah explained.

"And then what?" Damon repeated.

"Damon, stop." Elena spoke. "Okay, I'll go. But you'll have to promise me that nothing will happen to my brother or my friends."

"You have my word. As long as you-"

"Don't do anything stupid. I get it." Elena finished the sentence for him.

"Are you sure about this, Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure."

"Then I'm going too." Stefan added, he knew there wouldn't be a way to talk her out of it.

"Damon?" Elena asked, her eyebrow rose slightly.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Good, then I'll send word out for the headmaster and we'll leave in a week. The term will be starting soon."


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;** Sorry for the lack of updates. Tumblr basically took over my life and I kind of forgot this site even existed until yesterday. Anyway, here's a chapter to make it up to you!

Oh and there's going to be a bit of a time skip to the day where the trio leaves to head to the Leaky Cauldron. I am not planning on writing out the whole Diagon Alley experience, so I apologize a head of time if you were looking forward to that.

Remember to keep any suggestions, opinions, ect; constructive. Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TVD/HP. Sorry!

It was time, time to say goodbye to her life at Mystic Falls and to start a new one at this school filled with Witches and Wizards. The last order of business was to say goodbye to her friends before leaving to go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron.

"I can't believe you're going." Caroline spoke up first, the gang was gathered around the fireplace; Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric. Along with Elijah.

"I have to, Caroline." Elena responded in return.

"I'm going to miss you." Bonnie chimed in and wrapped her arms around the brunette in which Elena happily returned her friends embrace.

"Me too. It's a shame you're not coming with us, you'd probably like it." Both girls laughed before letting go. "Take care of Jeremy?" Elena turned her attention to Alaric, who nodded his head in return, mouthing 'of course'.

"Elena, I can take care of myself. And besides, Aunt Jenna will be there."

"As much as this heartwarming moment is, we should get going." Elijah interrupted. Elena nodded and took a couple of steps towards Stefan. Elena noticed a small bowl in Elijahs hand and contemplated on what it was, however, she figured it would all be explained very soon.

Elijah took notice of Elena's interest in the object in his hand. "This is called Floo Powder." The Original explained. "This is how we will be traveling to the Leaky Cauldron. Now, Damon, care to demonstrate?" Damon glared at Elijah but took a handful of the powder that the bowl held before stepping into the fireplace. "Now repeat: Diagon Alley." In which, Damon did as he allowed the silver powder to fall from his hands and in an instant, he disappeared in an emerald green smoke.

Next, Stefan went and disappeared in an instant, just like Damon did only seconds before and finally, Elena. She took one last glance at the gang before taking a handful of silver-powder herself and stepping into the fireplace, repeating the same words that Damon and Stefan spoke before her. In a flash, she disappeared and she knew she was going to miss everyone standing in the Salvatore Boarding House.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in no time and Elena was amazed, not just by how they got here but by everything that had surrounded her. She wanted to explore but she still had business with Elijah to attend to before she could do anything.

"Your school equipment have already been sent up to your rooms, from what I was told." Elijah added, who had arrived not too long after Elena did. "And if you look for a man named Tom, he will show you to your rooms."

"So, we're just supposed to wait?" Damon asked, his arms folded across his chest, however, he himself was gazing around the room, wondering what was in store for them.

"That's the general idea, yes. The train doesn't leave until September 1st, so you still have time to kill. Oh and before I forget-" Elijah paused, and fished into his pockets, revealing three tickets, which, Elena figured they were for the train and handed one to each of them. "Don't lose them." Elena quickly stuffed hers into her back pocket.

"Now, I must take my leave." Was the last thing Elijah said before walking away, leaving the three alone in pub.

"Shall we find this Tom character?" Stefan asked, looking between Elena and his brother.

"Whatever you want, Stefan." Damon spoke and the trio walked around. It didn't take them long to find the person they were looking for. There was a man with a hunch back, standing near what looked to be the entrance of the building.

"Are you Tom?" Elena asked curiously, the hunched man nodded his head, almost excitedly. "We were told by our friend to come find you."

"Of course, you must be those transfers. Dumbledore mentioned you would be staying here. Follow me." He motioned his hands quickly for the three of them to follow him upstairs, to where the rooms where located.

It didn't take them long to find their rooms; Elena received her own room, while Damon and Stefan shared the room next to her. The room was bare but it wasn't too bad. Of course, it was nothing like her room back at Mystic Falls.

A couple of hours past and Elena decided to visit the brothers. She knocked a couple of times and heard a loud come in from Damon before entering the room.

"Want to kill some time?" Elena asked.

"Sure, why not. What else do we have to do?" Damon asked, a smirk appearing on his face. Elena rolled her eyes and glanced at her boyfriend who was laying on the bed with a book leaning against his chest.

"You can come Damon but promise me you won't hurt anyone." Elena stated sternly.

"Of course Elena. I wouldn't dream of it." And with that, the trio left the room and went to explore what Diagon Alley had to offer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; **I don't think I ever explained this and I probably should but the day after they explore Diagon Alley will be the day before they leave for Hogwarts. I realize that is kind of a short 'trip' but I really didn't know what else to write while they're staying at the Leaky Cauldron and I felt like it would of dragged on if I didn't move it forward.

For those who are inquiring about Draco, I haven't honestly decided if I'm going to make him a 'main' character or if he's just going to be there, just to be there. However, I am always open to suggestions! Feel free to leave any in the reviews (or if you'd rather PM me your ideas, then that's okay too).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TVD/HP

* * *

The exploration of Diagon Alley was fun to say the least. Even though she had been used to magic by now, with Bonnie being a witch, everything was still in awe for her. It was exhilarating to see how one could easily move something with a simple spell from a wand without having to do a whole lot. The brunette cast a glance towards the two Salvatore brothers and both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Is that a smile I see Damon?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as she stared at the older brother.

"Don't get used to it." Damon retorted back and the smile quickly faded.

The brunette shook her head before grabbing Stefan's hand and leading him away, so they could explore more of the buildings before they had to return back to the Leaky Cauldron. It had gotten pretty dark by the time the trio arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and headed straight up to their rooms.

The three said their goodbyes and Elena entered her room and closed the door behind her. She placed her head against the back of the door and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. It took her a few moments before she headed towards her bed. She changed into her pj's and climbed into bed, awaiting for sleep to take over.

Morning came rather too quickly, the sun beamed through the windows and landed almost directly on Elena's face. She shifted towards her sides in hopes to block out some of the rays but it didn't seem to work. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head in hopes of gaining more sleep before they had to leave for Hogwarts.

"Come in." Elena mumbled at the sound of knocking at her door. The door open and Tom entered the room.

"It's almost time for us to leave. I suggest you get ready." Tom spoke. "The others are waiting downstairs."

Elena sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. She watched as Tom left the room before she changed into a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. She quickly put on her black converse and gathered her things before heading out of the room.

"About time, Elena." Damon scoffed, Elena rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Stefan.

Not a half hour later and they had arrive at Kings Cross. Elena held out her ticket and started searching for the platform and to no avail, she couldn't find it.

"Uh, any idea where this platform is?" She asked, her hand resting on the cart that contained all of her books and things needed for the school year. Both Salvatores looked around, they were close to platforms nine and ten but couldn't find nine and three quarters.

"It must be some kind of a joke. There's no such thing platform nine and three quarters. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Damon spoke.

"True but this says there's a platform nine and three quarters, Damon. So there must be." Elena eyes wondered around the area, in hopes of finding some sort of clue or maybe someone that could help them.

A group of people caring the same kind of carts approach them, Elena took this opportunity to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know where platform nine and three quarters is, do you?" She asked. "My friends and I are clueless." She turned her head and looked back towards Damon and Stefan.

"Of course, dear. You must be new." The woman asked.

"Transfers actually but yes." Elena corrected, the look on the faces behind the woman seemed intrigued and she wondered if they ever got transfer students here at this school. The woman motioned them to follow and they joined the rest of the family, or so Elena assumed, to the platform between nine and ten.

"I was right, this is a joke." Damon muttered again.

"Ronald, would you like to show how it's done?" The woman asked, a boy with red hair, the same color as his mothers appeared and without looking at the three, ran straight into the wall between the two platforms and vanished.

"Still think it's a joke, Damon?" Stefan asked, his arms folded across his chest as he looked at his brother, chuckling.

"Shut up." Damon snarled and took this opportunity to enter the platform, leaving Stefan and Elena behind. Elena went next, followed by Stefan and soon after the rest of the group.

"Trust me, you get used to it after awhile." A boy with black hair spoke as he approached the two transfers. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

"Elena Gilbert and this is Stefan Salvatore and that-" she paused, pointed to the black haired vampire that stood a foot in front of them. "Is Damon."

"My brother." Stefan added, giving a slight nod.

"Pleasure to meet you. I guess I'll see you on the train then?" Elena nodded and watched the boy walk off with his things.

"I guess we should do the same then?" Elena asked, her hands firmed on the cart in front of her. Stefan nodded, grabbing his own cart and the two of them, who had soon been followed by Damon, entered the train.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: I apologize ahead of time if characters start sounding OOC. I have a strong feeling that some characters (mostly in the HP realm) will sound oocish. So if this does happen, again, I apologize!

I'm also not going to even try using the words Hagrid uses.

And normally you wouldn't see updates this close from me but I was feeling inspired. So I decided to go with it. I may have gone a little overboard with this chapter, but I actually enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and Damon made their way towards the train; upon entering, Damon decided to vanish. Which left Elena and Stefan to search for a compartment themselves.

"Most of them look full." Elena stated. "Let's check the end of the train." And the two of them continued walking towards the back. While walking, the two could hear several conversations going, most of which involved Hogwarts. But there were some names that Elena couldn't quite comprehend. Ravenclaw, Slytherin? What were those?

With luck, Elena found one that looked empty, however, that hadn't been the case when they opened it. A familiar head with messy black hair caught her attention.

"Harry, right?" She asked. Now that she was actually looking at him, she noticed that not only did he have black hair but he also had green eyes, glasses and a peculiar lightening bolt scar in the middle of his forehead. "Mind if we join you?"

Harry looked up a smile appeared on his lips and he nodded. "Of course. Elena, was it?" Elena nodded in return and she and Stefan took the seat opposite of him. "So brings you to Hogwarts?"

Elena and Stefan exchanged glances as if they weren't sure how to explain their situation. Elena didn't want to reveal too much, though, she had a strong feeling that when the time came, she would have to explain everything. Including Klaus's curse and her role in it. But she wasn't going to worry about that just yet.

"It's kind of a long story. But the short version is that our friend thought it would be a good idea. He spoke to the headmaster a couple of weeks ago and asked for a favor." Elena briefly explained, hoping that he wouldn't ask too many questions about it. However, the look of curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

"Ah, I see." It looked like Harry was about to ask what kind of favor their friend was looking for, when Stefan interjected.

"So, what can you tell us about this school?" Stefan asked, changing the subjuct.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. For starters, what's a Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" She realized the question sounded insanly stupid and it even got a laugh out of Harry.

"Ravenclaw is one of the four houses you get sorted into in your first year, same goes for Slytherin." And he began to launch into an explination of the four houses. Supposedly, you get sorted in one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Elena quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Stefan, who seemed just as clueless as she was. This looked like it was going to be a long year. Harry seemed to noticed their confused expressions and stopped explaining. "My friend Hermoine might be better at explaining this stuff to you guys. But she's in the front with the other prefects."

The door opened and a woman carring a cart of odd looking foods came by, interupting the silence that had seemed to taken over. "Anything from the trolly dears?" She asked.

"We'll take some of everything." Harry spoke and handed the woman what looked like to be odd looking change. The woman traded the change for the treats and left. Harry held up a box of what looked to be jelly beans and tossed them over to Stefan, who caught them with ease.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." Stefan read. "Interesting." He added as he opened the box and picked one out before popping one in his mouth and almost imediately started coughing. "The hell was that?"

"My guess? Probably earwax. They're not kidding when they say every flavour." It was obvious Harry was trying to stiffle his laughter.

"Gross. Hey, maybe we should give these to Damon." Stefan joked.

And with that, the three of them took turns eating the other treats, some which Elena found out that she actually liked and others not so much.

"I'm going to go get change. You two might want to do the same too." Harry left soon after, leaving the two of them alone for awhile. Elena stared out the window, somehow it had gotten dark really fast. She wasn't even sure where the time had gone but she realized she must have been having a good time. Forgetting about everything that she had left behind in Mystic Falls.

The compartment door opened and Harry finally returned, wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest and black slacks, covered underneath a black cloak.

"I think I'm going to go change too." Stefan spoke, before leaving Elena and Harry alone. Elena couldn't help but briefly star at the scar on Harry's forehead, he seemed to noticed.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how I got this?" He asked, brushing his hair out of his face so she could get a better look. "I got it the night my parents died." He didn't seem to go into much further detail and Elena realized it must have been hard to talk about.

"I'm sorry." She knew that that wouldn't bring his parents back but she wasn't sure what else she should say. She herself had lost her parents too but it was probably nothing compared to how he lost his. "I lost mine too. Car crash, I was in it too, actually and I had somehow managed to survive when they didn't."

She wasn't about to go into details about how Stefan had been the reason why she had been saved and her parents weren't. That would probably end up leading to the fact that he was a vampire and she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to explain that to not just Harry but everyone.

Stefan returned not a moment too soon and with that, Elena got up, left the compartment and went to go change. The hallway seemed to be mostly clear of students, only a few remained in the hallway, some where talking while others seemed to be just making out. Elena shook her head and went straight for the girls bathroom.

"Hello, Elena." A familiar voice rang through her ears as she exited the bathroom.

"Damon. What are you doing?" Elena asked, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at the blue-eyed vampire.

"Nothing." The tone in his reply indicated there was more to than that but the brunette wasn't about to question it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Elena retorted back as she tried to get past him. "Damon come on."

"You're no fun." Damon allowed her to go through and she turned around and saw him disappear through one of the other compartments. She rolled her eyes before going back into her own.

"I found Damon." She added as she sat back down next to Stefan.

"You don't sound too thrilled." Harry seemed to have noticed the tone in her voice.

"My brother can be a dick." Stefan stated.

"Enough Damon talk, any idea when we should be arriving?" Elena asked as she glanced out of the window, though she couldn't see a thing.

"We should be getting close."

It was a lot closer than Harry had expected; the train slowed down and a loud whistle like noise sounded through the air before the train came to a sudden stop.

"Come on, I'll show you were you two need to go." Harry offered and the three of them exited the compartment and along with the other students off the train.

"First years!" A voice boomed out of no where, Elena looked over at Harry who seemed to know who the voice belonged too.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry acknowledge the giant.

"Harry! Have a nice summer?" Hagrid asked.

"I did. This is Hagrid." Harry looked back at Elena and Stefan who seemed to be in shocked. Elena had met multiple vampires, even a few werewolves but a giant? That was new. "Hagrid, these are-"

"Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, I assume? Dumbledore said you would be arriving today. Where's the third? Damon?" He asked.

"Right here." Damon added, appearing behind Elena and Stefan.

"Damon, you will be following Mr. Filtch. Professor McGonagall would like a word." Elena looked behind him and an older man with a cat in his hands smirked at them.

"As for you two." He said, pointing at Elena and Stefan. "You'll be following me and the rest of the first years."

"Good luck." Harry spoke before he left them and followed the other older students towards the castle.


End file.
